


Link's Christmas Surprises

by Lilac_02



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Tree, Crying, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Calamity Ganon, Post-Game(s), Romance, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_02/pseuds/Lilac_02
Summary: Zelda wakes up to find a Christmas surprise from Link. But a Christmas tree isn't the only surprise that he has in store for her.





	Link's Christmas Surprises

Zelda awoke that morning, temporarily forgetting that it was Christmas. At least, until she noticed that while she’d been sleeping, the room had been strung with multicolored lights. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around. Link was no longer in bed next to her, and he wasn’t anywhere else that she could see, either.  
She got out of bed and tried to brush through her hair with her fingers, though it didn’t help much. She hurried to the top of the stairs and looked down. There was a tree in the corner of the room downstairs. It was strung with lights of all colors, candles, and beautiful ornaments. Atop it was a star fragment, the likes of which she’d only seen in the castle treasury.  
Under the tree sat a few gifts, wrapped in red and green paper and tied with ribbons. When she was a child, Zelda had heard the myth of Santa Claus, but had never believed it. This made her doubt her disbelief. Surely Link couldn’t have done all this.  
She began walking down the stairs, taking in the beauty of the room. Suddenly, Link appeared from outside. “Zelda, you’re awake,” he said, smiling.  
“Link… who- who did all this?”  
“Me,” he said, a slight red tint creeping up his cheeks.  
“Last night?”  
He nodded. She was impressed that he’d done all this, but after all, this was his house. Perhaps this wasn’t the first time he’d decorated it like this.  
Zelda ran the rest of the way down the stairs and kissed him. He kissed her in return, running a hand through her tangled hair.  
She stepped back after a moment. “I didn’t realize that we were doing Christmas this year. We never have before, and we’ve been together for almost four years now.”  
“I wanted to surprise you,” Link said. “I, um, I invited some of our friends over, too. If you don’t mind.”  
“Of course not,” she said. “Who?”  
“Riju, Sidon, Teba, and Yunobo.”  
Zelda nodded.  
“Some of those are for you, you know,” Link said, gesturing toward the gifts.  
She looked at him, then at the tree, then crossed the room and knelt down next to the presents. Link followed her. She reached for a box, and began tearing off the wrapping. Inside was a hood, similar to the one Link wore, but it was blue instead of green. She felt the soft fabric, and smiled at Link. “Thank you.”  
He nodded.  
She turned to the tree again, and found another box with her name on it. Inside this one was a journal.  
“I keep most of my scientific discoveries recorded on the sheikah slate,” Link explained, “But I thought you’d like a journal.”  
Zelda nodded. “Thank you, Link, I love it.”  
“Of course.”  
Suddenly, Zelda grew nervous. “I didn’t… I didn’t think we were really celebrating Christmas,” she said. “I don’t have anything for you.”  
“That’s okay,” Link said with a shrug. “I didn’t expect anything. I just want you.”  
She blushed, stood up, and kissed him again. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
After a moment, Link said, “I actually have one more present for you.”  
“What is it?”  
“Come with me.”  
He took her hand and led her outside his house. In the field near it was another tree, this one much larger and even more beautiful than the one inside. It was also covered in lights, and also had a star fragment atop it. The tree was also wrapped in purple ribbons- Zelda’s favorite color. She smiled.  
Link led her to the tree and stood her in front of it. “What-” she started to say, but he held a finger to her lips. Then he stepped back and got down on one knee in front of her.  
“Link-”  
“Shhh,” he said, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a small box. He held it up to her and opened it, revealing a beautiful ring inlaid with diamonds and rubies.  
“Zelda Hyrule,” he said, looking up into her eyes filled with tears, “Will you marry me?”  
Zelda burst into tears. “Yes!” she cried. “Oh, yes, yes, yes!”  
Link stood and slipped the ring onto her finger, then kissed her. At that moment, Riju, Sidon, Teba, and Yunobo appeared from behind Link’s house, cheering.  
“I’m sorry, I’m a mess,” Zelda laughed, trying to wipe the tears from her face.  
“Congratulations,” Teba said, shaking Zelda’s hand.  
“You knew,” Zelda said, still crying, “You all knew!”  
“A Christmas proposal,” Riju said with a contented sigh. “How romantic.”  
Zelda smiled and looked at Link. She kissed him again, not hiding her happiness. “Thank you, my love,” she said. “My prince.”  
“We’ll have to arrange a royal wedding,” Sidon said. “May I suggest having a vacation wedding in Zora’s domain? I know a lovely Zora priest named Kapson that would marry you two.”  
Zelda laughed. “We’ll talk about it,” she said, smiling at Link.  
For now, she was happy to just be with her future husband, on this perfect Christmas day.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short Christmas story I wrote for all the ZeLink shippers out there!


End file.
